1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display, plasma display, organic EL display, and field emission type display among others are receiving attention as a display for an image display apparatus. Since an image display apparatus is often used for a long period of time, reducing power consumption is one important technical problem. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-212593, for example, discloses a method for reducing power consumption of a display for displaying an advertisement while maintaining the advertising function by decreasing the brightness of LEDs in an area other than the character and graphic portions, or by skipping LEDs to be lit in an area to emit a same color.
The method disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-212593 may be effective for a still image of which major portion is characters and graphics, such as the case of an advertisement, or a still image of which the layout is already known. However in a case of a general image, such as a TV image or a movie, it may be difficult to appropriately judge a portion of which brightness can be dropped, or an impression of the entire image may be changed considerably, and the quality of the display image may be considerably diminished. In particular, for a moving image of which image is constantly changing, it is difficult to apply the method of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-212593.